kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Stock
Kamen Rider Stock (real name Stephan Lock) is the main protagonist of "Plain Adventures of Kamen Rider Stock". The day 8,234,028,964 humans left for a new planet, Stephan Lock is the 8,234,028,965th human, thus he was forced to stay on Earth alone as the protector against the Expeditionary Fleet of Planet Seijin led by Admiral Seijin of Planet Seijin. History Stephan Lock was a successful world class robber that was never caught by any intelligence agencies around the world. Around the time humanity wanted to travel to a planet similar to Earth a few light years away, Stephan was no longer wanted and lived alongside humanity as a normal person with no job whatsoever. The day humanity departed however, Stephan could not join as the spaceship was overcrowded with people, so he was left alone on Earth. A few days after humanity left, the Expeditionary Fleet of Planet Seijin led by Admiral Seijin Seijin Seijin reached Earth and planned to conquer it. Knowing that the planet has no hope of defending itself, Stephan dressed up as Kamen Rider Stock and became the protector of Earth for 2 months alongside the Common Rider. Personality Stephan Lock is calm and patient due to his experiences of robbing banks which includes him trying to stay calm. He is also comedic at times and he is never serious while fighting the Seijin Fleet. Stock Armor Unlike all Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Stock's armor consists of various pieces of clothing to form an 'armor'. He wears leather pants with a skateboarding kneepad as well as a toy belt he stole from a toy store. On his upper body, he wears a leather jacket as well as a plain black t-shirt and beneath it, he wears 2 layers of bulletproof vest covered by a sheet of metal. His arms have black military elbow pads and he wears leather gloves. His helmet is a stolen motorcycle helmet that was repainted to resemble a Kamen Rider's helmet. Weapons *Baseball Bat: Kamen Rider Stock uses a stolen baseball bat as his primary weapon. It is mostly used to beat enemies until they die. *Glock 18: A burst-fire pistol and the standard weaponry of Kamen Rider Stock. *Magnum: Kamen Rider Stock carries a .50 caliber anti-materiel rifle everywhere he goes. It can instantly cause death or against bigger and stronger enemies, a lot of damage. Vehicles *Bison: The Bison (actually a rickshaw) is one of Kamen Rider Stock's collection of vehicles. It is slightly faster than the Wespe and is incredibly durable. It is also armed with a minigun turret for self defense. *Hummel: The Hummel (actually a Hummer) is one of Kamen Rider Stock's collection of vehicles. It is a car and as such, is fast and highly durable. It is armed with a minigun turret for self defense and is equipped with a TOW missile as well. *Wespe: The Wespe (actually a Vespa) is Kamen Rider Stock's standard vehicle. While slow compared to most motorcycles, it is incredibly durable as it is able to deflect laser beams using a specially modified alloy that covers the outside of the Wespe. Abilities *Grand Theft Auto: Kamen Rider Stock is trained in driving any kinds of vehicles from scooters to alien planes. *Headshot: His most powerful attack is his Magnum which instantly causes death or against bigger and stronger enemies, a lot of damage. *Homerun: Kamen Rider Stock repeatedly batters the enemy before hitting them hard on the head, knocking them and potentially killing them. *Lockbreaking: His experiences as a robber allows Kamen Rider Stock to guess any combinations just by looking at it. *Stealth Takedown: His experience as a robber allows Kamen Rider Stock to move quietly, allowing him to take down enemies unseen. *Stock High Jump: Kamen Rider Stock jumps high in the air before delivering a very powerful kick. He created this technique since he started robbing banks. Transformation Sequence Kamen Rider Stock simply wears his helmet and jacket. Forms - Out Of Stock = He simply puts on more armor. At the cost of speed, he becomes...well...more armored. - Ultimate Primary Rider = Obtained in Super Hero Taisen! Kamen Rider Stock and Common Rider VS Kamen Rider Gimmick! feat.Hitotsu Sentai Iroranger, where all the primary riders gave him their power, allowing him to use all their gimmicks. }} Trivia *He is perhaps, the most generic Kamen Rider of all Kamen Riders, wearing an unconventional set of armor and using standard weapons Category:Kamen Riders Category:Protagonists Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Parodies Category:Primary Riders